Gothic Readings Wiki
Welcome to the Gothic Readings Wiki Starting in the late 18th century, Gothic literature put themes of the past and investigations of the supernatural, magical and sublime into the forefront of popular culture. In stark opposition to the ideals of the Enlightenment, Gothic literature dealt with the value of feelings and sensibility. While Horace Walpole's Castle of Otranto and Ann Radcliff'es The Mysteries of Udolpho are among the best known Gothic novels of this period, and the contrast between Radcliff'es "Female Gothic" and Matthew Lewis' "Male Gothic" a common query, this wikia attempts to add lesser-known novels and plays to the discussion. We have searched two databases to uncover forgotten or little-known Gothic works: Eighteenth Century Collections Online and Orlando: Women's Writing in the British Isles. Our findings are described below. Table of Contents: Rediscovered Gothic Works - DeMonfort, by Joanna Baillie - Kilverstone Castle; or, The Heir Restored, published by Ann Lemoine - The Contrast, by Elizabeth Sarah Villa-Real Gooch - The Black Castle: An Introduction, C.F. Barrett -The Fatal Sisters: or the Castle of the Forest: a Dramatic Romance of Five Acts - Glossary of Gothic Terms - Zapphira: A Tragedy In Three Acts -Confessions of the Nun of St. Omer -The Horrors of Oakendale Abbey Report -The Necromancer -Santa-Maria Why This Wiki Was Created? This wiki was created in an effort to rediscover and analyze gothic works that had, for all intents and purposes, been lost to the ravages of time. As a class, we dove deep into literary databases and set out to look at these works with an academic eye and compared them to other, more popular works. We used themes like Feminie and Masculine gothic, the explained supernatural, sensibility, and sublime. This was most likely the first time any of these works had been read in many years, and likely the first time ever that they were examined with an academic lean. That was the goal, and this wiki was created to display our findings. What The Gothic Readings Wiki Hopes to Achieve The Gothic Readings wiki hopes to become the primary source for information when it comes to gothic novels, plays, themes, ideals and authors. With this database, we hope to provide a helpful and insightful place for interested people to access knowledge that they would have been hard-pressed to find elsewhere. Table of Contents ''The Black Castle'' The Black Castle: A Comparison '' '' The Black Castle: An Introduction '' '' Black Castles Around the World '' '' The Black Castle: Why is it Gothic? '' '' C.F. Barrett '' '' Terror and Horror in the Black Castle '' '' What is a Chapbook? '' '' ''The Contrast'' Biography of Elizabeth Sarah Villa-Real Gooch '' '' Brief Overview of the Contrast '' '' The Contrast '' '' Critical Reviews of Gooch's Work '' '' What is Gothic About the Contrast '' '' ''DeMontfort'' DeMontfort '' '' DeMontfort Summary '' '' Joanna Baillie Biography '' '' ''The Fatal Sisters'' Black Tower '' '' Edmund John Eyre Biography '' '' The Fatal Sister: or the Castle of the Forest: a Dramatic Romance of Five Acts '' '' The Moat '' '' ''Kilverstone Castle'' Additional Works Published by Ann Lemoine '' '' Detailed Summary of Kilverstone Castle '' '' Kilverstone Castle; or, the Heir Restored '' '' Kilverstone Castle and Similar Works '' '' ''Miscellaneous'' Glossary of Gothic Terms '' '' Heroine of Sensibility '' '' List of Sources '' '' Literary Gothic Terms '' '' Secondary Characters and the Supernatural (Theory) '' '' Tyrant '' '' Various Works Published by C. and G. Kearsley '' '' Who is Dr. Cope? '' '' ''Theatres and Cities'' Bath '' '' Covent Garden '' '' Drury Lane '' '' Edinburgh '' '' Haymarket '' '' Leverington '' '' Newcastle '' '' Pembroke-Hall Cambridge '' '' The Royalty Theatre '' '' Theatre Royal, Dublin '' '' Windsor '' '' ''Zapphira'' Gothic Elements of Zapphira: A Tragedy in Three Acts '' '' Zapphira: Author '' '' Zapphira: Link to the Text '' '' Zapphira vs the Castle of Otranto '' '' ''The Dagger'' The Dagger '' '' ''Confessions of the Nun of St. Omer'' An Introduction to Vol. 1 '' '' Biography of Charlotte Dacre '' '' Critical Reviews '' '' Why It's Gothic '' '' Other Observations '' '' Works Cited '' '' Any Questions Email: billburr42@aol.com Trustworthiness Vendor reliability Privacy Child safety Trustworthiness Vendor reliability Privacy Child safety Category:Browse